Ecco
Ecco is a supporting antagonist in the TV series Gotham. She is Jeremiah Valeska's assistant and henchwoman and acts as a minor antagonist in Season 4 and the current secondary antagonist of Season 5. She is portrayed by Francesca Root-Dodson. Biography Ecco claims her father moved out of her home before her sixth birthday. At some point in her life, Ecco becomes the assistant to Jeremiah Valeska (who at the time went by the alias Xander Wilde) and acts as his proxy, handling his public business herself. Jeremiah sends Ecco to capture Jerome so he can be held inside a cage. Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock ask him to hand Jerome to the GCPD, but Jeremiah refuses. Jerome, however, sends his henchmen to hypnotize Ecco and sends her to kill Jim Gordon and Harvey and to bring Jeremiah to Jerome. As Jerome's followers gather up after his death, a woman dressed as a Mummer in a jester costume shows up on her motorcycle at the cemetery in which they are all gathered. The leader of the troupe tells her the gathering is invitation only and tries to kill her by throwing a knife at her, only for her to block it with her wrist and blow an air horn. Gaining their attention with the noise, she holds up a voice recording to the horn, projecting a message from Jerome, giving the cult instructions to dig him up. Jim Gordon shows up to Jeremiah's bunker and a video of Jerome begins to play on the screen. The Mummer shows up points a gun towards Jim's head and Jerome tells him not to mind her. Jim knocks the gun away and tries to fight the Mummer, but she puts up a fight back. Jerome begins being choked on the monitor. Jim gets the upper hand on the Mummer and knocks her out. He removes her mask to reveal Ecco as the Mummer, while on the screen "Jerome" is revealed to be Jeremiah with makeup. Ecco sneaks away and locks Jim inside the bunker, which explodes. Later, Jeremiah (now with pale white skin) arrives at Wayne Enterprises. The guards ask him if he's alone and he reveals Ecco behind him, who shoots the guards. The two of them steal the keycards and use them to enter the room where all of the self-perpetuating generators that Jeremiah wants to use as bombs are stored. After the bombs activated, destroying the bridges and plunging Gotham into No Man’s Lands, Ecco sneaks into the GCPD and glances at a map that has information about the location of all the other villains. She hears a woman radioing for Jim and hides after drawing the Cult of Jerome symbol on the map. Jim almost catches Ecco, but she gets away just as he turns around. Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle find Ecco as a cult leader. She is trying to recruit others into becoming followers of Jeremiah. Selina thinks she tricks Ecco into letting her become a member, but Ecco knows who she is. Ecco reveals that the candidates have to play a game of Russian roulette and aim the gun at each other. Selina jams the gun of the guy behind her. Ecco sends those that survived into another room to be “reborn” while she confronts Selina, who suggests she play the game. Ecco reveals that she had and shows her the scar below her ear, adding that the bullet is still inside her, and even puts the gun to her own head and pulls the trigger twice, laughing maniacally. Selina says Ecco is insane, who responds that she stared death in the face, which allowed the old her to die. She then reveals she knows who Selina is, saying she and Jeremiah know all about Bruce’s life, amd says neither of the, are ready to embrace their truthselves. Selina knocks Ecco’s gun away, and they fight until Selina gets the upper hand and holds the gun to Ecco’s head, who stabs her in the leg and gets away. Ecco brings the recruit to Jeremiah, who is disappointed by the low number. Ecco says she thought he would want quality over quality. Jeremiah grabs her by the throat, pulls her close and looks at the side of her head, saying she has set the bar high for devotion. He pulls her into dance and she tells him about Bruce and Selina looking for him. After Ecco leaves with the recruits, Selina so,show gets s hold of he mask and robe and uses ito get close to Jeremiah where she stabs him nine times, Jeremiah survives the stabbing and is stitched up. He rests while Ecco supervises Jeremiah’s digging operation. She wakes him up when they reach their destination and shows concern over Jeremiah’s injury. He notes that Rhee bullet is making her sentimental has her shake her head to get rid of those feelings. As Ecco helps him up, he reminds her why he had to let Selina think he was dead. He asks her if she has news and Ecco says all systems are go. Jeremiah has Ecco lead him into what looks like Wayne Manor where he has prepared Thomas and Martha Wayne look-a-likes via plastic surgery. Personality Ecco is extremely devoted to Jeremiah. At first, she seems calm, friendly, and professional when talking with Jim and Harvey, calmly answering any questions they asked about her boss. She does have a bit of an arrogant side as shown in her interaction with Jerome when she told him she was going to transport him in a cage all well calmly smiling. After, Jeremiah becomes the Joker, she reveals a more psychotic personality, killing two guards for him and being willing to act as his accomplice in destroying Gotham. After being shot in the head, Ecco’s personality shifts to a more energetic and unhinged one, even though at times she still can maintain her stoic calm personality. She begans to worship Jeremiah like a god, and seemingly Jerome by extention since she claims that insanity was “the gift” that Jerome gave Jeremiah. She also has no problem putting a gun to her own head and laughing maniacally as she pulls the trigger three times. She also licks blood off her finger, and calls Selina “baby” and “Puddin” during their confrontations. Her relationship with Jeremiah has also changed, going from merely being his assistant to his most devoted follower. She is infatuated with Jeremiah, but is also nervous around him as she is afraid of displeasing him. The bullet in Ecco’s head has been confirmed to affect how she thinks and feels, and can be moved around in her head at will by shaking her head. Apperances Season 4 *''A Dark Knight: Mandatory Brunch Meeting'' *''A Dark Knight: That Old Corpse'' Season 5 *''Year Zero'' *''Penguin, Our Hero'' *''Ruin'' *''Pena Dura'' Trivia *Ecco is based on Joker's sidekick and girlfriend Harley Quinn from the DC comics and other media, although it is unclear if Ecco is indeed Harley Quinn or a predecessor to the character. In the Season 5 trailer, Ecco can be heard saying “Puddin’”, which is what Harley famously calls the Joker. *Ecco returned in Season 5 and will gain a new costume and an appearance that is closer to Jeremiah's. Her outfit bares a slight resemblance to Harley Quinn’s outfit in Arkham City, and her jacket is similar to the one worn by thugs that worked under her in City and Knight. *In the Season 5 premiere, Ecco looks like she did at the end of Season 4 and still has her stoic personality, implying something will happen to her that will make her become more unhinged as the season progresses. **This is semi-confirmed in the third episode when Ecco confirms she got shot in the head and that the bullet is still in her brain. She implies the experience is what drastically changed her personality. **According to Francesca Root Dodson, she believes Ecco suffered her head injury prior to Sesosn 5, and her personality shifted slowly. This is implied during 5x03 when she seems to alternate between her stoic and calm personality to her more insane and flamboyant personality. Navigation Category:Female Category:Minion Category:Fighter Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Gotham Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Contradictory Category:Enigmatic Category:Nihilists Category:Fanatics Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mastermind Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:In Love